Naruto's Sleepover
by cool Sasori
Summary: It took me a while to create this and thers going to be a continuing part so enjoy!


One day Naruto was hosting the best sleepover ever! He sent invitations to his girlfriend Sakura, his gay best friend Sasuke, his bushy-brow friend Rock Lee, and the nerd Shikamaru. "Umm… why am I the only girl here. And why did you invite all these weirdoes besides Sasuke." Sakura said. "Weirdoes! Your calling us weirdoes when you're the only person who has pink hair you retard!" Shikamaru said. "Alright lets put it this way, Sasuke and I are beautiful, and all of you are as ugly as Ino in the morning." Sakura replied. "Beautiful my butt! Your as beautiful as poo poo!" Shikamaru yelled! Then Naruto stepped into the fierce conversation. "Shut up! Can't we all just get together and give each other a hug! Holler if you want to do this" "Holler" Rock Lee shouted as everyone stared quietly at him. "Just kidding" Then Naruto got a boom box and said, "Let's dance!"

I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE. YOU OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENY!

Then the music stopped. "Do you know how to host a party Naruto?! I bet you don't. We don't hug and dance all night. We play games like Spin The Bottle and Truth or dare. Got it!" Sakura said. Anyways, Naruto agreed to host those games, and they first played spin the bottle. The rules in Konoha are they form a circle and put a bottle in the middle of them. Then they pick a person and that person spins the bottle. Once the bottle has stopped spinning, whoever it's pointing at, the selected person kisses that person. It's that sequence over and over. "Alright Sakura you go first." He thinks the bottle will point to him. She spinned it and who will it land on?! It's coming to a stop….it's Naruto, oh wait, no it's Sasuke!!! Sakura was doing the funky chicken and her own little gay dances while Saskue stared at her disgusted. As she was celebrating Sasuke blew the bottle with his mouth and it landed on Lee. "Wait Sakura, I think you made a mistake. It's Lee who your kissing." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura started to cry big time, "I thought the bottle pointed to… NOOOOOO! I'M NOT KISSING HIM !His eyebrows look like caterpillars and his 70's style hair and his bowling ball eyes! EEEWWWW!" Then Naruto started to cry with her. Then Sakura wanted to go away, so she ran out of the house. But Lee was too fast so he ran ahead of her and gave her a big kiss! It was for a long period of time then Sakura punched him in the balls and he flew off! While he was flying, he was crying of joy and said, "I did it Gai Sensei, I did it! Today, I became a man!" Back at the sleepover Sakura was barfing on Naruto! "I sure hoped that you killed him, Sakura!" Naruto said. Then they went back to their game. This time it was Shikamaru's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. "Oh heck no! I've already had a gay kiss before from Naruto. And I'm not having another." Sasuke said. "Pucker up Sasuke!" Shikamaru chuckled. Then Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's face and gave him a fat kiss. Sasuke was so stunned that he wanted another, and another while Naruto was counting them, "One, two, three, four…" Naruto looked at Sakura's pumped up rage. "Hey Sakura, did you know when your mad your hot!" "Shut up Naruto and let me do the hurting! Cha!!!" Then Sakura went over to Shikamaru and punched him in the stomach so hard that she made him cough up blood! "Sakura! Can't you see I was enjoying that!" Sasuke yelled. "Lets get back to the game! It's your turn Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke spun the bottle as he crossed his fingers, hoping it would be Shikamaru! It stopped and landed on Naruto! "No! Not Sasuke again! Why do I have to kiss Sasuke again." Naruto murmured. Sakura's face turned red as if she was a tomato. Then Sasuke gave Naruto his kiss. "You kisses are better than before Naruto! Want another?!" "Stop right there Naruto, you're not giving Sasuke another kiss! Besides, you're the only one who hasn't spun yet. So it's your turn." Sakura interrupted. So last but not least it was Naruto's turn. Naruto wanted to make sure it landed on Sakura, so he made a Rasengan and spun the bottle with it. Then Naruto got rid of his Rasengan, but the bottle was still spinning like crazy! Then all of a sudden, Rock Lee came in by falling through the roof. "I'm back everyone!" The bottle was spinning so fast it flew off like a propeller and hit Lee. "My head!" Blood was oozing out of Lee's forehead. "Looks like we can't play this game anymore since Lee broke our bottle. Stupid Lee! So I guess we have to play Truth Or Dare now.

TO BE CONTINUED……… 


End file.
